Honor U31
Logo Grafika:Honorharrington_u31.png Honor Harrington Nazwa sojuszu pochodzi od tytułu serii książek s-f autorstwa Davida Webera. Jest to jedna z najdłuższych serii - obejmuje 10 książek oraz 6 tomów opowiadań. Dzięki doskonałej mieszance polityki, dyplomacji i walki osadzonej w realiach kosmosu nie można się od niej oderwać. Autor przeniósł w przyszłość świata wojen Napoleońskich. I tak, w powieści jest Gwiezdne Królestwo Manticore przypominające Wielką Brytanię, Imperium Andermańskie odpowiednik Prus, nieco przypominająca Polskę przedrozbiorową Silezja oraz połączenie Francji i Rosji Bolszewickiej - Ludową Republikę Haven. Głównym bohaterem jest Honor Harrington oficer Royal Manticorian Navy, adoptowana przez treecata. Szczegóły na forum i w książkach. Historia w skrócie Sojusz powstał 19.11.2005 12:45:59 Założyciel - Sajdon Druga wojenka - WarB zakończyła się fuzją obu sojuszy. Mniej więcej w tym czasie powstało forum. Zagościł on w top 100 i stopniowo wędrował w górę. Dynamiczny rozwój sojuszu sprawił, że 28.02.2006 została utworzona akademia kształcąca przyszłych członków Honor. Od tego czasu, mimo spadku liczby graczy na naszym uni, sojusz posiada 25-30 członków oraz 15-25 w akademi oraz zajmuje miejsce w gronie 20 najlepszych sojuszy. Forum Posiadamy jedno z najlepiej zorganizowanych for. Użytkownicy znajdą tam m.in. pręgież, przelicznik handlowy, shoutbox, konwerter RW i RS, poradniki, generator statystyk http://honor.li-on.forall.pl Opowiadanie W sojuszu przyjął się zwyczaj pisania opowiadań do wklejanych RW. Niedługo powstała też cała historia. Do powstania opowiadań przyczynili się głównie: Ekspiro DeGrindamm, Sajdon, krazownik, tomchtmo, FEBRA, lordShadow, li-on Preludium Universum 31. było chaosem. Dzikie hordy grasowały między galaktykami niszcząc, grabiąc i gwałcąc wszytko co było do zniszczenia, zagrabienia i zgwałcenia. Gdy Chwalebnego Dnia, na uni 31. pojawiło się światło, nikt nie przypuszczał, że przetrwa ono noc. Jednak ten promień był silniejszy od podłośći, która go otaczała. Z nicości międzygwiezdnej zstąpił Sajdon - prorok sprawiedliwy i waleczny, którego Bogiem był Honor. Prorok, natchniony przez Honor, założył zgromadzenie - Honor Harrington, które z lubością wielbi Honor. Wielu uległo urokowi Sajdona, przyłączając się do pełnienia misji- misji zaprowadzenia właściwego ładu w tymże świecie. Jednym z pierwszym był Ekspiro DeGrindamm zwany walecznym. On jako drugi począł czynić sprawiedliwość mieczem Honoru Harrington. Sojusz, jak każda nowo powstająca gwiezdna potęga, przeżywał z początku ciężkie chwile. Wysyłane floty na pozornie bezpieczne cele nie wracały, piraci zaglądali do rodzimych systemów niszcząć i grabiąc, a flota systemowa była za słaba by związać ich walką. Jednak dzięki dyplomacji, wspólnym staraniom i pomocy okolica powoli stawała być bezpieczna. Obrona planetarna, eskortowane statki handlowe, daleko wysunięte pikiety i czujki oraz coraz lepsza technika sprawiły, że Sojusz stał się mniej ciekawym celem dla pojedyńczych agresorów. Ale Honor Harrington nie był jedynym sojuszem w okolicy, a to stwarzało nowe, jeszcze większe zagrożenia... Do sojuszu były werbowane kolejne jednostki, które szybko dorównały poziomem do starszych graczy. Dyplomaci dokładali wszelkich starań do tego aby pozycja sojuszu była wysoka. W ciemnych zakatkach galaktyk znalezli oni sprzymieżenców, którzy z duma pomagaja dźwigać ciężar ostrza Honoru Harrington, ale i to nie zapewnia bezpieczenstwa... Rozrastająca się prężnie nowa formacja zaczynała powoli stawać się solą w oku innych sojuszy. Nie tak szlachetnych, nie tak dzielnych, nie mniej jednak walecznych i groźnych... Tym bardziej, iż bohaterskie czyny admiralicji, sprowadzające nędzników na dobrą drogę, zdążyły się już roznieść szerokim echem po wielu galaktykach, co przysparzało zarówno wielu wrogów, pragnących nade wszystko walczyć z nowym ładem, jak i niezliczone rzesze kompanów gotowych dzierżyć wraz z założycielami palące brzemię wojny. I tak wspaniałe floty przemierzały bezdroża kosmosu walcząc ze złem. Rozdział 1. Pierwsze bitwy Dla wschodzącej gwiazdy przyszła pora na sprawdzenie się w boju. Sojusz PIMPIN chciał konfrontacji. Podstępne ataki a potem wypowiedzenie wojny nie mogły przejść bez echa. W krótkim czasie Honor tak dokuczył wrogom, że ślad po ich sojuszu zaginął. Jednak radość i spokój nie trwały długo. Niegodna prowokacja doprowadziła do konfrontacji z sojuszem WarB. Rozpoczęła się wyniszczająca walka. Do wojny zaczęły się przyłączać kolejne sojusze. Nagle wojna skończyła się rostrzygnięciem którego nikt się nie spodziewał. Członkowie WarB przeszli pod protekcję Honor, którego potęga urosła niemal dwukrotnie. W krótkim czasie mniejsze i większe potyczki a także kolejne przyłączające się sojusze: Master Beast oraz Taktyka i Strategia sprawiły, że Honor wspiął się do czołówki potęg Uniwersum. Sojusz wzbogacił się o dobrych członków i zarządców. W tym czasie naukowcy z Manticore wynaleźli nowy, dobry sposób komunikacji i wymiany informacji. Szybko został wprowadzony do użycia pod postacią: http://www.honorharrington.fora.pl. Ta baza danych i doświadczeń niejednemu nowemu graczowi uratowała flotę i pomogła w organizacji napadów. Przyczyniła się też, do lepszego scalenia sojuszu. Szybko zaczęły się w niej pojawiać meldunki dowódców oraz nowe usprawnienia. Rozdział 2. Raporty z frontu Lord Sajdon zapoczątkował zwyczaj umieszczania zapisów z mostka. - Kapitanie, powróciła kolejna sonda z układu Wensu, koordynaty 4.253.12 Raporty potwierdzają nasze przypuszczenia - obrona nie drgnęła od kilku godzin, żadnego ruchu w układzie, a system pełny surowców. - Hmm.. czy nasze bombowce wróciły jużz ostatniej akcji? - Tak kapitanie, właśnie są naprawiane w stoczniach remontowych, ale osiągneły już pełny stan gotowości bojowej. Kapitan spojrzał na holoprojekcję z nowymi danymi o systemie obrony przeciwnika, zmienił parametry jednostek i do atakujących sił dodał niepełną eksadrę bombowców - Dobrze. Poruczniku, szykować flotę, napełnić okręty paliwem! I odwołać myśliwce, nie będą nam potrzebne... oczekamy jeszcze trzy godziny i lecimy... Wysłać recyklery za godzinę. - Aye, sir! 2,5h później - Kapitanie, leci do nas wroga flota! - Skąd? - Planeta SiGMA, koordynaty 4.256.5! - Status agresora? - Sojusz G.S.... siłami dowodzi Przemasmenager, wedługo ostatniego rankingu wywiadu jest on na 102 miejscu! - Wywoałać kapitana Przemasmenagera na główny ekran... - Aye, sir! 5min później - Więc jak pan widzi, kapitanie Przemasmenager, planeta i tak będzie pusta, a flota w drodze do innego ukłądu. Ale mogę polecić panu inny ciekawy cel, wprawdzie nie ma tam wielkiej floty, ale ilosć surowcow i ciekawy bunkier, notabene za silny dla mojej floty, powinien to zrekompensować... ... 25min póżniej - Ehh ta dyplomacja.... Poruczniku, załadować wszystkie surowce na transportowce i wysłac je razem z myśliwcami, mają wrócić razem z flotą. I przygotować się do ataku. Lecimy! Atak zakończył się 2% zwycięstwem. ......................... - Lordzie DeGrindamm, Lordzie DeGrindamm!!! - posłaniec z korpusu szpiegowskiego pędził, jakby go dwie oskadry Niszczycieli goniły. Lord Ekspiro DeGrindamm siedział wygodnie w swym fotelu, w kabinie oficerskiej i z braku innych zajęć studiował nudne raporty o stanie floty, uzbrojenia i takie tam... Na widok chłodnego spojrzenia lorda, posłaniec natychmiast wyprostował się i przyjął postawę godną pilota RMN. - Co się takiego stało Andre? - Zakodowana wiadomość od Pierwszego Lorda, pierwszy stopień ważności... DeGrindamm wyprostował się mimowolnie i włożył elektrokartę do swojego terminala. - Przekaż natychmiast dowództwu floty, że mają 30 minut na przygotowanie i uzbrojenie całej floty bojowej. Twarz posłańca ściągnęła się i pobladła. -Aye, aye sir! - posłaniec odwrócił się i pobiegł na mostek. DeGrindamm jeszcze przez chwilę rozważał czy jego cała flota jest konieczna do, jak to ujął Pierwszy Lord, 'wymierzenia sprawiedliwości niegodziwcowi'. Zapisał w notesie wyniki swoich obliczeń i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z kabiny. Na mostku panowała niemal kosmiczna cisza i aż czuć było zdenerwowanie załogi wyrwanej z odpoczynku po nocnej wachcie. - Jaki stan floty Pierwszy? - zapytał Lord. Pierwszy oficer bez zająknięcia, zgodnie z regulaminem wyrecytował, że wszystkie okręty są gotowe. Lord powstrzymał uśmiech zadowolenia. - Thomas, koordynaty to 4:28:11. - zwrócił się do astrolokatora. - Aye, aye sir! Koordynaty 4:28:11. - Pierwszy, cała flota do ataku. - Aye, aye skipper! - pierwszy oficer wpisał kilka poleceń do komputera i gorączkowo spojrzał na Lorda. - Ruszamy! Kolejny atak zwieńczony, tym razem 6%, sukcesem. ......................... - Jak wyniki sondowań? - zapytał adiutanta Pierwszy Lord Admiralicji stając po środku mostku kapitańskiego. - Nic ciekawego sir, nie wykrylismy żadnej większej floty. - odparł nerwowo adiutant, któy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Lord bardzo nie lubi, gdy jego flota stoi w dokach bezczynnie dłużej, niż wymagają tego remonty po ostatniej bitwie... a ten termin minął już dawno temu. - Hm... szukajcie dalej. - przez chwilę Lord stał w zamyśleniu, po czym zwrócił się do nawigatora - Jakieś wiadomości od sojuszu? - Tak skipper, w tym jdna oznaczona kodem alfa. - Od kogo? - Lord wyraźnie się ożywił. - Od Kapitana huberto. Z szóstej galaktyki. Zbliża się do niego wroga flota, dowodzona przez Lesminster z sojuszu D.Riders. - Nie pomożemy mu... ale przeskanować okolicę, może znajdziemy kogoś od nich - niech wiedzą, że sojusz nie śpi! (10 min później) - Lordzie, mamy namiar. - odezwał się astronawigator - Kapitan terefere z D.Riders, zaledwie 13 układów od nas! Dokonaliśmy skanu rozpoznawczego, brak floty i surowców. - Czyżby fleetsave? - zapytał z rosnącym na twarzy uśmiechem Lord. - Na to wygląda. - W takim razie przygotować jednostkę kurierską, nagrać wiadomość z prośbą o skan z falangi. Cel - najbliższy księżyc, mają u nas dług wdzięczności. - Aye, skipper! (po godzinie pełnej napiętego oczekiwania) - Skipper, wrócił kurier, właśnie odebraliśmy wiadomość - falanga potwierdza dokładną godzinę powrotu wrogiej floty: 10:08:32 - Doskonale! Tankować deuter, ogłosić drugi stopień gotowości. Astronawigator - obliczyć najbliższy możliwy czas odlotu floty. Czas przechwycenia - max 5sek - Tajest, skipper! - na twarzy porucznika pojawił się uśmiech... złowieszczy i krwiożerczy... Flota ruszyła. Flota opuściła doki o 2:19:08. Po 7h49min i 27s lotu dotarła na planetę wroga. Zaledwie 3 sekundy po wrogiej flocie... Szans na ucieczkę nie było . Sajdon znów odniósł spektakularne zwycięstwo. ......................... Lord Ekspiro DeGrindamm właśnie zasiadał do kolacji. Był zadowolony z wyników kontroli swoich stoczni. Spojrzał przez okno, gdzie zwykle w oddali świecił Sphinx. Nie był jeszcze przyzwyczajony do nowej galaktyki, do której został skierowany, toteż brak ukochanej planety trochę popsuł mu humor. Posiłek przerwał mu hałas za drzwiami. - Gunny przepuść mnie! Mam ważną wiadomość dla kapitana! - Lord DeGrindamm wyraźnie rozkazał mi nikogo nie wpuszczać, nie mogę... - Juz dobrze Gunny - DeGrindamm wyłonił się zza drzwi - mogę zrobić wyjątek. Posłaniec wszedł i natychmiast zaczął meldować. - Wszystkie rozkazy zostały wypełnione, okręty stoją w gotowości, ładownie pełne amunicji, załogi gotowe do akcji. - Dziękuję, zanieś te rozkazy wywiadowi - Lord wpisał coś do komputera i podał posłańcowi elektrokartę. Zapach kolacji już dawno wywietrzał, gdy Pierwszy pochylał się nad stołem i poprawiał wyliczenia. - Myślę, że nam się uda - powiedział - jeśli wyślemy tam wszystkie nasze statki... - Wyślemy 3/4 floty - powiedział głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu DeGrindamm. - Ale... - Pierwszy natychmiast zamarł pod spojrzeniem Kapitana - Aye, aye Sir. Gdyby jakaś sonda szpiegowska przelatywała niedaleko planety Kratyramtatu, w raporcie szpiegowskim znalazłaby się informacja, że planeta rozpadła się na dziesiątki części, które oddalają się od niej z ogromną prędkościa... Gdy cień zniszczenia przesłonił Glass Prison... Dwie, najdłuższe minuty... - Lordzie DeGrindamm straciliśmy łączność z flotą! - posłaniec był przerażony. Ekspiro DeGrindamm z trudem utrzymał na twarzy maskę opanowania. - Natychmiast wysłać tam wywiad. Przecież taka flota nie mogła wyparować! Sprawdźcie czy wrócili z nadprzestrzeni. Na mostku panowało napięcie od którego oświetlenie przygasało. Przez dwie minuty żaden elektron nie śmiał przemieścić się nawet o nanometr w kapitańskim fotelu. ... - Dostaliśmy wiadomość! Skipper, nasza flota jest nienaruszona! ......................... Lord Sajdon siedział przed konsolą i z coraz większym zmęczeniem patrzył na najnowsze raporty. Były wprost genialne, 5ta galaktyka to rzeczywiście istny raj, niepilnowanych flot istne zatrzęsienie. I właśnie to wprawiło Lorda w zakłopotanie - nie potrafił się zdecydować, od czego zacząć... Może od razu udeżyć w duży cel? A może najpierw kilka słabszych, tak na rozgrzewkę? Może kilka równoczesnych ataków na mniejsze cele? Zaiste - trudna decyzja. W końcu Lord machnął ręką i połączył się ze swoim adiutantem: - Poruczniku, przepuścić skany przez komputer. Ustawić listę według dwóch kryteriów: ilość strat i opłacalność, uwzględnić zrabowane surowce z planety. A następnie wysłać floty na pierwsze cele... - Aye, sir! Coś jeszcze? - Tak... obudzić mnie rano, czekam na pełny raport. - Oczywiście, dobranoc sir. Lord odsunął się od biurka, uśmiechnął się do siebie i zdawało by się, że przez chwilę wyglądał jak małe dziecko cieszące się na urodzinowy prezent, który na pewno dostanie z samego rana po przebudzeniu. Lecz po chwili twarz zmieniła wyraz typowy dla osoby marzącej o kilku godzinach snu... conajmniej. ......................... Okrętowa noc. Cisza i błogi spokój. Lord DeGrindamm smacznie sobie chrapał, gdy posłaniec z raportem pierwszej klasy ważności z wywiadu zaczął dobijać się do drzwi. - Co u licha!? - zaklął zerwany na równe nogi DeGrindamm. - Pilny raport, sir. Podporucznik Mackoy wydał mi rozkaz dostarczenia go Panu natychmiast. - A tak, tak - Lord przypomniał sobie, że sam polecił Mackoyowi wyrwać go nawet ze snu, jak znajdą flotę partyzantów. Ekspiro DeGrindamm wsunął elektrokartę do czytnika i nagle niespodziewanie się uśmeichnął. Bardzo paskudnie... Połączył się z mostkiem, gdzie wachtę pełnił Pierwszy. - Pierwszy - zaczął jakby od niechcenia - przygotuj 70% okrętów do ataku. Niech ruszają natychmiast. Statki ratownicze niech pozostaną w stoczniach, ale niech MPO wyśle trochę śmieciarek. - Aye, aye sir! 70% okrętów i zebrać śmieci! Zadowolony DeGrindamm wrócił do swojego łóżka i zasnął spokojnym snem. ......................... DeGrindamm miał zły dzień. Bardzo zły dzień.... Jak codzień odwalał papierkową robotę i uczucie odtylnej niechęci do wszystkiego wokół narastało w nim z raportu na raport. Niestety, nie mógł sobie siarczyście zakląć, tak żeby nawet treecat (gdyby go któryś zaadoptował) podwinął ogon i naprężył wszystkie sześć łap. To był iście podły nastrój, z którym Lord nawet nie walczył, żeby czasem nie poprawić sobie humoru. Tak obmierzły był to stan. Ekspiro DeGrindamm ze złowieszczym spokojem przyjął spalenie dość znacznej ilości deuteru na marne. Zmielił pod nosem przekleństwo w języku, w którym brzmiało ono jeszcze szpetniej i wydał rozkaz przeszukania galaktyki w poszukiwaniu wrogich flot takim tonem, że nawet trup zesztywniałby z chrzęstem. - Za sześć minut chcę mieć raport. Flota niech czeka w pogotowiu. Pięć minut, dwadzieścia trzy sekundy później... - Dobrze Pierwszy, wyślij tam odpowiednią flotę. Pamiętaj o recyklerach. Lord obejrzał raporty i bez słowa udał się do swojej kabiny. Cały mostek odetchnął z ulgą... ......................... Scrabble - prymitywna, starożytna gra, której zasady były już dawno zapomniane, podobnie jak i przybory w tej grze pomocne. DeGrindamm siedział właśnie nad czymś, co archeologowie uznawali za perfekcyjnie odtworzony pierwowzór planszy do gry. Właśnie usiłował zrozumieć po co starożytnym było potrzebne wieloplatformowe pole siłowe połączone z archaicznymi mikrogeneratorami grawitacyjnymi. Przecież plansza energetyczna sama przyciągała mikrochipy... Problem ten wprowadził Lorda w taką zadumę, że zaczął wspominać niedawną przeszłość, kiedy to dostał pierwsze meldunki o zagrożeniu ze strony barbarzyńskiego sojuszu akademia Zkładu Komunalnego. Jak wogóle można było poważną instytucję nazwać tak głupią nazwą?! - z zadumy wyrwał Lorda kolejny meldunek o flocie. Czego oni się boją? Przecież mój sojusz nie jest dla nich aż tak wielkim zagrożeniem... owszem, niedługo będzie, ale już w tej chwili wojna z nami byłaby dla nich mało opłacalna... A jednak próbują sił... Ekspiro DeGrindamm wygenerował na trzecim poziomie planszy kolejne słowo i zamyślił się nad następnym... słowem czy posunięciem? Może ten ruch powstrzyma ich trochę od pochopnej decyzji. DeGrindamm musiał przyznać przed sobą, że wojna z aZK byłaby dla niego wspaniałą okazją do glorii na polu walki, ale nie tylko dla niego, a silniejsi władcy tylko czekali na jego błąd. - Stan bez zmian, skipper! - zameldował porucznik Thrallen. Raporty z kilku ostatnich dni odkryły ogromne bogactwa sojuszu aZK, ale ukazały też wysoki poziom przeciwnika. Wojna nie będzie łatwa... Lord spojrzał na licznik na terminalu. Sekundy upływały równomiernym strumieniem, a wizja wojny nie oddalała się nawet o starożytny kilometr. Co jeśli dokonam przesunięcia bitowego w czasie pomiędzy trzecią i dziewiętnastą planszą? Według podręcznika taki ruch jest dozwolony... - DeGrindamm głowił się coraz bardziej - a gdyby podzielić przez płaszczyznę zespoloną? - Jest raport! Lordzie! Zwyciężyliśmy! Rozdział 3. Pierwsze księżyce i ataki z falangi Na wyposażeniu floty znalazły się nowe, cudowne urządzenia - falangi czujników. Miały tylko jeden mankament - musiały być instalowane na księżycach. Efekty ich działania nie dały długo na siebie czekać. ......................... Lord Sajdon już od dawna śledził przemieszczenia flot w pobliskich układach... w tym także Vladimira Harkonena - jego dawnego wroga. Wiele deuteru poszło, wiele flot wróciło z pustymi rękami... Ale tym razem Lord Sajdon miał przewagę - dzięki falandze czujników zyskał szansę złapania nieuchwytnego! Astrolokatorzy pracowali całe dni, systematycznie skanując przesteń.. aż się udało... Lord sprawnie przeprowadził symulację i obliczył dokładnie swoje posunięcia... Krótko po tym floty zostały wysłane. Jeszcze tylko jeden skan z księżyca... taaak, sukces jest w naszych rękach! Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy wszystkich członków załogi - cyfry mówią same za siebie! Rozdział 4. Nowa domena W domenie Honor zaczęło brakować miejsca. Po długich naradach i dyskusjach uzgodniono stworzenie nowej domeny aHonor. W tej domenie słabsi sojusznicy mieli rozwijać się i kształcić pod czujnym okiem Lorda Li-on'a. Nowy porządek nie tylko dawał im większe szanse ale też chronił Honor przed szpiegami. Rozdział 5. Powrót Ekspiro DeGrindamm'a Lord DeGrindamm długo nie mógł otrząsnąć się po stracie swoich podkomendnych. Tylu wspaniałych kapitanów nagle i tragicznie zakończyło swoją karierę tylko i wyłącznie przez jego niedopatrzenie. Żadna kara, żadna pokuta nie zdoła zmyć tej hańby... Lord siedząc tak w zamyśleniu doszedł do wniosku, że tylko szerzenie chwały Honor może choć trochę przywrócić go do łask. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż zwycięstwo na polu walki pomoże mu zrehabilitować się przed samym sobą. Na Pinterdurantumgraram była już ciemna noc. Ojczysta planeta Ekspiro już dawno pogrążona była we śnie, tylko w centrum dowodzenia nadal zapalone było światło. Na radarze grawitacyjnym pulsowały setki punktów, które w zastraszającym tempie zbliżały się, aby ziścić długo unikane przeznaczenie. Nie pomogły błagania i krzyki, skomplikowane manewry, czy zawiłe taktyki. Imperator Marcin Huk, tak jak niegdyś Ekspiro popełnił straszliwy w skutkach błąd niedopatrzenia. O ironio! Żeby wyleczyć się ze śmierci sam musiał zostać katem. Rozdział 6. Księżycowa bitwa Sajdona Adiutant stał obok Sajdona i jeszcze raz spojrzał na mapę pobliskich układów. Widniało na niej 8 niebieskich punktów. Cztery z nich były przekreślone. Lord podniósł swoje pióro i z wielką przyjemnością narysował kolejny krzyżyk... Tak, ta ostatnia pasja Lorda do atakowania sąsiadów, którzy posiadają księżyce miała się już ku końcowi... 4 zezłomowane flot, 3 rozbrojone bunkry, tysiące ton surowców napływających na planetę. Adiutant westchnął - to już chyba koniec - wszyscy w okolicy zniszczeni, zostały 3 księżyce. Jeden, na ktrórym właśnie się znajdowali i dwa oddalone o 6 układów. Jeden z nich należał do przyjacielsko nastawionego dowódcę, z który w przeszłości użyczał falangi, a drugi jest potężnie zabunkrowany i nawet podwojona ilość floty się przez obronę nie przebije... adiutant wyraźnie się odprężył - wreszcie zapowiada się trochę spokoju. Lord schował swoje pióro i utkwił wzrok w kolejnej kropce... wielki bunkier, wielkie wyzwanie. Ciekawe co powie jego adiutant, jak zobaczy raport z kolonii, na których kazał wyburzyć wszystkie przeciwrakiety i zacząć kosztowną produkcję rakiet. Za kilka dni w nocne niebo wzbije się rój gwiazd, a tuż za nimi 80 pocisków siejących niewyobrażalne zniszczenie... Pióro znowu zostanie użyte. ...był wczesny ranek Lord jeszcze spał gdy jeden z kapitanów im Wąski wpadł do jego dziupli ze słowami: -Lordzie jak prosiłeś obca flota od wczoraj jest pod falangą ,szpiedzy donoszą ze flota nie zmieniła swoich współrzednych i nadal stacjonuje na planecie apollo4,niezaobserwowano prawee żadnych ruchów i działań wojenych na planecie.. -jak to prawie??!! Prawie robi duza róznice..co mam przez to "prawie" rozumieć... -Owieczki wroga... rozmnożyły sie.. przyszło 3 owieczki na świat.. -yhyn...Podaj stan naszego stada.. -Dysponujemy: 75 Owieczkami, 11 Barankami (bombowce), 11 wsiekłymi krowami , 76 któlikami (lm) ,169 królikami miniaturkai ,6 duzych krolikow (cm), 26 świniami (krązki) -Każ ostrzydz Owce... Rozdział 7. LordShadow wkracza do akcji Kapitan pobiegł a Lord zaczął sie zastanawiać, nie wiedział czy mu sie uda i jak pomiesci tyle mięsa. Postanowił skonsultować to zjednym z najlepszych farmerów jakich zna Sajdonem. Sajdon jak zawsze był na swoich farmach i jak zawsze doradził młodem Lordowi. Kazał zgotowac wrogowi pasztet i hucznie załatwił sprawe. Lord nie wiedział co ma przez to rozumieć ale poprosił Kapitana o przygotowanie fajerwerek. Teraz zostało Lordowi sprawa transportu przerobionego miesa, poprosił innych zaprzyjażnionych Lordów o pomoc. Długo nie musiał oczekiwać odpowiedzi na jego prośbe od razu zgłosił sie Li-on który zawsze jest w pobliżu i zawsze chetnie pomaga innym, tym razem tym innym byłem ja. Flota była juz w drodze z kazdą minutą pokonywała setki milionów km. zostało 10 min do ataku.. Lord kazał wystrzelić fajerwerki by zrobić miłą atmosfere przed atakiem poleciało 19 rakiet po kilku krótszych chwilach było widać mieniące sie zdala fajerwerki na twarzy Lorda pojawił sie uśmiech po czym poweedział "Ja chce jeszcze raz!!" ...ale Wąski zaczął sie wachać i jąkac: -..Lordzie ...nie mamy.... wiecej fajerwerek... -jak to nie mamy???!! -Kupiłem tylko 19. -Wąski czy ty wiesz co ty zrobiłes??!! ...urwałes kurze złote jaja!! Wąski zamilkł. Lord zaczął sie zastanawiać po czym powiedziałw magazynie powino być jeszcze 26 rakiet które były na sylwestra ale wez 19 najwyżej od ruskich sie odkupi parę, po uczym usiadł w swym wygodnym fotelu popjając Spite i powiedział: -tym razem to ja bede sprite a oni pragnienie. Poleciało kolejne 19 rakiet, znowu z dala można było ujrzeć światełka, Lordowi zakręciła sie łezka zawsze sie wzrusza przy takich okazjach. Jego stado wpadło na farmę - niszcząc, dewastując całą planetę. W glaktyce krążyło miliony miesa, ale Li-on juz czekał w pobliżu by pomóc ekipie młodego Lorda. Nie minęła godzina jak wszytko było juz zapakowane i posprzątane. Wszyscy juz mogli wracać na swoje planety. Rozdział 8. Kolejna wojna Tym razem Specnaz postanowił stanąć na drodze sojuszu. Niestety nie spodziewał się, że Honor ma tylu przyjaciół w okolicznych systemach. Do walki stanęli GW, S.A. oraz GODS. Także lord Li-on wrócił z akademi - pozostawiając rządy w rękach sprawdzonych sojuszników. Koalicja szybko poradziła sobie z przeciwnikiem. Wróg pochował broń i odszedł w inne rejony uniwersum. Po wojnie Honor zaczął budować nowoczesną tajną sieć wojny elektronicznej. Rozdział 9. Z pamiętnika admirała Był późny wieczór. Admirał jak zawsze przeglądał codzienne raporty i... ziewał ze znudzenia. Monotonię tego popołudnia zakłuciła wiadomość od Pretora - dowódcy sojuszniczej floty. Krótka, acz treściwa: "Niezła flota na x.xxx.x". Admirał nie pozostał mu dłużny: "Będziemy obserwować". .... Admirał zapisał ostatnie kordy i odłożył swoje ulubione pióro. Na dzisiaj koniec. - Admirale! Pilna wiadomość ze stacji księżycowej! Flota namierzona! - meldunek nawigatora wyraźnie żywił załogę mostka. - Cel? - z zaciekawieniem zapytał Admirał. - Niekatywna planeta, sir! Admirał wyprostował się w fotelu... - Czas lotu, rodzaj misji, czas startu? - Napadaj, 8 godzin w jedną stronę, czas startu około 15 minut temu temu. - Wysłać sondy. - Aye, sir! ... - Jest raport z sond - stan surowców niski, na planecie zostało 800 sztuk lekkiego mięsa i 500 szybkich farmiaków. Admirał spojrzał na holomapę, szybko w zaokrągleniu obliczył czasy, zmarszczył brwi... po czym na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech... drapieżnej pumy, widzącej swoją ofiarę na końcu ulubionej gałęzi... - Szykować symulacje, tankować owieczki, zwozić paliwo - szykuje się walka. Informować mnie na bierząco! I powiadomić sojusz o możliwej akcji. I nie zapomnieć o recyklingu! Rozdział 10. Nowa taktyka Co raz lepszy sprzęt i organizacja łączności dały nowe możliwości na polu walki. System oznaczony kryptonimem ACS nie był jeszcze idelany ale dawał i tak duże możliwości. ..................... Po wojnie w systemie Yeltsin, kiedy to Masada zostałą oczyszczona z fanatyków, niewielkie grupki najbardziej zagorzałych zboczeńców religijnych zdołały uciec, by w nowych światach odbudować swą wątpliwą potęgę i zemścić się na heretykach. Jedna z silniejszych grup, nazywana przez siebie Sabat zaczęła prowadzić ekspansje terenów należących bezpośrednio do Sojuszu. Dowództwo Honor Harrington nie mogło dłużej tolerować takich zapędów. Kapitan Pretor właśnie czytał meldunek, a raczej mały słownik wulgaryzmów z okrętu falgowego dywizji Admirała DeGrindamma po nieudanycm ataku. Okazało się, że fanatycy z odłamu LEF byli bardziej przebiegli, niż wywaid mógł przypuszczać i zdołali KOMPLETNIE ewakuować cały system. - Połączyć mnie natychmiast z okrętem flagowym Admirała! - warknął kapitan podburzony trochę stratą paliwa. Pretor wiedział, że DeGrindamm miał problemy z zaopatrzeniem. - Tu Ekspiro, o co chodzi? - Właśnie skończyłem czytać Twój... raport. - powiedział już nieco rozbawiony Pretor. Ekspiro zawsze gdy był wściekły przybierał minę osowiałego hipopotama i gdyby nie stalowo zimne oczy, nikt by nawet nie przypuszczał, że Admirał jest w złym nastroju. - i.... - i tak sobie pomyślałem, że chciałbyś pewnie trochę się zemścić. Błysk w oku Pretora wszystko wyjaśnił. Natychmiast został przekazany raport wywiadu mówiący o dość dużych siłach FANATICA skupiających się przy granicach sojuszu. - .. więc gdy ty zaczniesz frontalny atak - kontynuował Pretor - moja flota dopadnie ich z flanki. DeGrindamm uśmiechnął się parszywie. FANATIC był grubą rybą w tej całej paranoicznej grupie idiotów, chociaż nie zarządzał, bo trudno było mówić o zarządzaniu w skupisku, gdzie każde beknięcie było oznaką boskiej ingerencji. Jednak jego flota mogła zaszkodzić słabszym sojusznikom. To było niedopuszczalne. - Może poinformujemy Pierwszego Lorda? - zapytał Pretor. - Już próbowałem... - odparł niechętnie Ekspiro - ale po ostatnim 'przyjęciu' na Hephaestusie musiał ratować się klinem. Założę się, że ten klin jeszcze go trzyma... I tak obaj dowódcy chichocząc jak młodziaki wysłałi setki tysięcy ludzi na rzeź. ..................... Impreza na stacji orbitalnej Hephaestus powoli dobiegała końca, gdy do sali wpadł zdyszany posłaniec z pilną wiadomością do Pierwszego Lorda Sajdona. Lord, pomimo, że najebany jak srucla, zbłąkanym spojrzeniem i mętnym umysłem zdołał zrozumieć powage sytuacji i zataczając się popędził do pobliskiego stolika pod którym kimał sobie słodko Lord Ekspiro DeGrindamm. - Fsssssstawaji kurfa! - Sajdon potknął się o siebie i padł ryjem w sałatkę. - Kurrrrrffffaaa lecimy Egzpirrrrroo... - DeGrindamm coś cicho zamruczał, a raczej cicho mu się odbiło. Sajdon ogłuszony posiekanym ogórkiem w oczach i kukurydzą w nosie długo nie zastanawiając się poległ obok kompana bełkocząc coś o jego chędorzonych przodkach. Dwie godziny później. W sali, gdzie jeszcze kilka godzin temu wystawne przyjęcie chyliło się ku końcowi, po tym jak Lordowie jednogłośnie wybełkotali o potrzebie zacieśnienia stosunków w dowództwie, panował stan, który przyjęto zwykle nazywać totalnym burdelem. Nie ze względu na jakies sprośne czy jednoznaczne sceny, chociaż takich też nie brakowało. Pierwszy oficer właśnie ocucił swojego kapitana, a raczej to co leżało pod innym czymś, co było przed imprezą kapitanem, a poza okrętem Pierwszym Lordem. Lordowi Admiralicji udało się uruchomić mózg po bardzo bolesnym resecie do tego stopnia, że pojął jaka bitwa została zaprzepaszczona. natychmiast wydał polecenie powtórnego sprawdzenia celu i zabrał się do budzenia tego, pod czym wcześniej się znajdował. Nie dało rady. Zrezygnowany DeGrindamm obrał taktykę farmienia. Przejrzał wszystkie stoły, zabrał co mógł i wziął przykład z kompana. Rano. - Jesteś?... Hyyyp... - Nom... - Gdzie? Nie widzę. - Otwórz oczy... W tej chwili Pierwszy Lord Admiralicji idąc za radą młodszego stopniem wydał z siebie dźwięki nie tyle nieartykułowane, co mogące przyprawić o rumieniec najgorsze męty z najgorszej knajpy na Medusie. Po chwili, gdy Sajdon powstał, niczym wampir ze swej trumny (wampiry są zazwyczaj trupio-blade) przypomniał sobie o czymś. Tylko nie wiedział o czym. Elektrokarta mu przypomniała, a raczej jej bolesny odcisk na czole. - To co Ekspiro? Lecisz ze mną? Odpowiedź była oczywista. Pomimo ogromnych wiatrów, jakie targały biesiadnikami i nie pozwalały im iść innym torem jak silnie sinusoidalnym floty zostały wysłane. Dziwne, bo na pokładzie statków flagowych cała załoga nie odczuwała złośliwości przyrody, z którą walczyli Sajdon i Ekspiro. ..................... Trzy ogromne floty zebrały się w jednym miejscu. Pusty układ samotnej gwiazdy typu T4 z jednym oziębłym globem powoli krążącym po swojej nienaturalnie wydłużonej orbicie. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że właśnie tam zebrało sie ponad 12 000 statków i okrętów, w pełni gotowych do dalszych wojaży... godzina 20.00 W pólmroku sali konfernecyjnej znajdowały się trzy postacie. Pochylony nad holoprojektorem stał kapitan Pretor. Ciche pomruki dobitnie oznaczały, że nie wolno mu przeszkadzać. W końcu szukanie celu dla takiej floty to nie jest proste zadanie... Admirał DeGrindam siedział spokojnie przy stole i studiował raporty. To nie pierwsza narada z kapitanem Pretorem, więc dobrze rozpoznał oznaki silnego skupienia i lekkiego poirytowania u swojego sojusznika. W samym rogu sali siedział Admirał Sajdon. Ciężko było wyczytać cokolwiek z jego twarzy. Nieuważny obserwator stwierdziłby, że jest znudzony. Tak naprawdę, Admirała nadal męczyły problemy zdrowotne będące efektem weekendu spędzonego na stacji Hephaestusie. godzina 23.30 - I tak to właśnie wygląda - dokończył swoje sprawozdanie kapitan Pretor, wyłączając holoprojekcję. - Auć - mruknął Sajdon, gdy salę oświetliło jaśniejsze światło. - Dobra robota. - Ekspiro podniósł głowę znad ostatniego raportu przyniesionego przez adiutanta - Czyli mamy już listę celów. Kiedy atak? - spojrzał pytająco na Sajdona. - Proponuję poczekać. Już wiele deuteru spaliliśmy na uciekające floty. Mamy rezerwy, ale wiecie jak teraz jest z przydziałami, coraz trudniej jest je dostać. Teraz floty latają głównie na paliwie przywiezionym z okolicznych farm... Kolejne spotkanie proponuję na 2.30. Wystarczy na chwilę drzemki. - Zgoda. Mój pierwszy kończy wlaśnie wachtę na mostku - Pretor zastanowił się chwilę - chyba pójdę go zmienić. Dobranoc. Po wyjściu kapitana Sajdon spojrzał na Ekspiro, wzruszył ramionami i bez słowa opuścił nieprzyjaźnie jasne pomieszczenie, by udać się na swój okręt flagowy. godzina 2.29 - Admirale! Zgłoszenie połączenia z mostka okretu admirała Sajdona! - Wrzucić go na wspólny ekran - odparł DeGrindamm po czym lekko wyprostował się w swoim kapitańskim fotelu. - Aye, sir! Ekran podzielił się na dwie równe części. Po lewej znajdowałą się twarz piszącego coś właśnie na klawiaturze kapitana Pretora, po prawej jeszcze zaspanego admirała Sajdona. - Bry, sir! - Bry, bry... szkoda że nie bry dzień, tylko bry noc... Jak sytuacja? - Czekaliśmy na ciebie. - W porządku... - Sajdon odwrócił się na chwilę i wydał kilka szybkich rozkazów - wysłałem sondy. Zobaczymy kto miał dzisiaj gorszy dzień niż ja. po 90 sekundach pełnych napięcia - No, panowie, mamy łatwy wybór. Został nasz priorytet numer 1! Grzać silniki, ubierać skfandry próżniowe - czeka nas piekny rajd! Sajdon dwa razy powtarzać nie musiał. W pobliżu niepozornej gwiazdy w ciągu 30 sekund rozbłysły tysiące turbin, by po chwili przechylić się o 5-2-9 stopni i wyruszyć w nicość.. prosto ku planecie oznaczonej na mapie koordynatami 4.299.12! Rozdział 11. Wielki konflikt . Sojusz Respekt oraz Armada zapragnęli zniszczyć WZT. Jednak nie przewidzieli skutków prowadzonej wcześniej dyplomacji. Wywołanie wojny pociągnęlo za sobą uruchomienie lawiny paktów. Po jedej jaki i drugiej stronie stanęły najróżniejsze, czasami bardzo małe, sojusze. Respekt & ARMADA & akFoCOS & NO NAME & CJA przeciwko WZT & A.Z. & HONOR & NOMINE & TKE & IJSM. Mimo oddalenia wrogów musiało dojść do ataków. Jednak stała się rzecz dziwna. Zamiast walczyć, wrogowie zaczęli zaciekłe, często bezskładne dyskusje. Po kilku akcjach czyszczących z flot najbliżej położonych wrogów, Honor wraz z sojusznikami zakończył wojnę.